


T&G

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch), RainbowUnicorn



Series: Thomas & George [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Cat, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sex, War, dorosły George, kot, wojna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Związek Thomasa i (dorosłego) George'a w kilku fragmentach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T&G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anya (AnyaMurdoch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts).



> Ja tu tylko zrobiłam rozeznanie historyczne i byłam diabełkiem na ramieniu RU, by pisała moją fanaberię :) - Anya Murdoch :)

**Rok 1946**

**Sierpień**

 

Wysoki brunet, szedł w stronę ogromnego domu. Pamiętał kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczył. Był wtedy młody, pełny nadziei. Mógł żyć w ogromnym luksusie, nawet będąc tylko służącym. Czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, że pozwolił sobie na odrobinę zapomnienia o tym kim był. Nie wszystkie chwile były szczęśliwe. Przeżył w tym domu najszczęśliwsze i najstraszniejsze chwile swojego życia. Teraz miał wejść tutaj po raz ostatni. Chciał się pożegnać z budynkiem, który był świadkiem całego jego dorosłego życia i powiernikiem wszystkich jego sekretów.

 

**Rok 1942**

**Maj**

 

Samochód zaparkował na żwirowym podjeździe. Cała służba jaka pozostała w domu, czyli dwie pokojówki, kucharka i Thomas - kamerdyner, wyszli przywitać Milorda. Kiedy George opuszczał Downton Abbey, aby zacząć studia w Ameryce, był jeszcze dzieckiem, ale teraz, gdy wkraczał tu jako pan majątku, Thomas musiał przyznać, że w trakcie studiów w Ameryce, wyrósł on na przystojnego, młodego mężczyznę.

\- Matko! Henry! - Młodzieniec wypadł z zapałem z auta i z radosnym uśmiechem skierował się w ich kierunku.

\- Witaj Kochanie! - Lady Mary podbiegła uściskać syna. Zaraz za nią ruszył Henry, aby powitać pasierba krótkim, życzliwym uściskiem. Mary nigdy nie była zbyt wylewna, ale mimo wszelkich starań, w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, nie była w stanie urodzić kolejnego dziecka, więc wszystkie uczucia przelała na jedynego syna. Henry natomiast traktował go jak swoje rodzone dziecko. Sam nauczył go prowadzić, przyprawiając tym samym Mary o poważny ból głowy i omdlenia.

\- Twoja matka nie mogła się doczekać Twojego przyjazdu. Musisz jej koniecznie opowiedzieć jak się miewają nasi drodzy Tom i Sybbie. - Henry poklepał go jeszcze po plecach i zaprowadził w stronę drzwi wejściowych, zostawiając służbę, aby wniosła potężny bagaż jaki George nazbierał przez lata swojej nieobecności. Młodzieniec rozejrzał się jeszcze, wzrokiem szukając czegoś konkretnego. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na sekundę, nim ten zniknął w domu wraz z rodziną.

 

**Rok 1942**

**Lipiec**

 

\- Milordzie. - Thomas stał nad łóżkiem śpiącego pana domu, próbując go obudzić. - Milordzie, obawiam się, że Pańska matka czeka na dole.

\- Mmmmghhhhhh... - chłopak wydał z siebie bliżej nie określony dźwięk.

\- Milordzie... - brunet, potrząsnął go lekko za ramię – Lady Mary prosiła, żebym Pana obudził.

\- Jegszche trgroche... - wymamrotał blondy, przekręcając się na drugi bok i nakrywając szczelniej kołdrą. Thomas tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale jeszcze mi pan za to podziękuje – powiedział, ściągając z niego kołdrę.

\- Co się dzieje?! - George otworzył oczy, nagle przytomniejąc. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, nie wiedząc co się własnie stało - Thomas?

\- Pańska matka czeka już na dole. - odpowiedział kamerdyner uśmiechając się nieznacznie i odkładając kołdrę obok. - Dlaczego nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej?! Zamorduje mnie jak się spóźnimy!

\- Do budzenia Pana, trzeba zatrudnić całą gwardię. - zażartował Thomas – Byłem tu wcześniej dwa razy, ale jak widać do trzech razy sztuka. Ubrania są już przygotowane, a na stoliku stoi gorąca kawa – wskazał ręką parującą filiżankę.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział George, wyskakując z łóżka jak oparzony, gnając po ubrania.

\- Mogę czymś jeszcze służyć?

\- Możesz cofnąć czas o godzinę, żeby moja matka mnie nie zabiła, za spóźnienie na wystawę.

 

**Rok 1942**

**Listopad**

 

George wszedł do sypialni zrzucając z siebie ubrania gdzie popadnie. Usiadł na łóżku i patrzył jak Thomas zbiera w ciszy, bałagan jaki po sobie przed chwilą zostawił. Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się do niego i zapytał

\- Milordzie, czy jest coś co mogę zro... - blondyn poderwał się z łóżka, chwycił mężczyznę za czarne włosy i przyciągnął do siebie, całując jego usta z młodzieńczym zapałem. - Sir – Thomas odsunął się od niego – proszę... gdyby pańska matka się o tym dowiedziała...

\- Moja matka nie żyje. - W oczach Georga zaczęły zbierać się łzy. - Jesteś jedyną osobą jaką mam. Od zawsze... - jego dłoń nadal spoczywała na policzku służącego.

\- To nie prawda. Pana ojczym i kuzynki bardzo pana kochają.

\- Rodzinne więzi to nie wszystko Thomasie.

\- Myli Pan żal i przywiązanie z czymś zupełnie innym. - Thomas chwycił jego dłonie i odsunął od siebie. - Kiedy tylko dojdzie Pan do siebie, zrozumie Pan, że to tylko chwilowa słabość, wywołana szokiem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, co to jest. - George otarł łzy. - Musiałeś się domyślić przez te wszystkie lata. To dlaczego chciałem spędzać z tobą każdą chwilę jako zapatrzony w Ciebie nastolatek, to dlaczego wyjechałem, żeby od tego uciec i to co uderzyło mnie ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy tylko wróciłem.

\- Sir, to...

\- Kocham Cię! Kochałem Cię odkąd tylko pamiętam! - wykrzyczał, wprawiając tym samym starszego mężczyznę w osłupienie - Chciałem pozbyć się tych uczuć, wyjeżdżając na drugi koniec świata, ale nie potrafiłem... Miałem nadzieję, że jakimś cudem poczujesz do mnie to samo, że świat się zmieni, że to kiedykolwiek będzie możliwe... - Spojrzał na zszokowaną twarz kamerdynera – Błagam Cię. Jeśli mógłbyś udawać, chociaż przez chwilę... tylko dziś... nie musisz nic, mówić, ale błagam, nie odtrącaj mnie, nie dziś... Nie wiem czy przeżyję stratę jeszcze jednej ukochanej osoby...

Kamerdyner stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, ale jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, jedyne co chciał zrobić, to objęcie tego młodego, drżącego mężczyzny i tulenie go do czasu, kiedy łzy przestaną płynąć z jego błękitnych oczu. Wyciągnął ramiona, aby chłopak mógł się w niego wtulić. Głaskał jego włosy, pozwalając mu płakać, tak długo jak to będzie konieczne.

 

**Rok 1943**

**Luty**

 

Od śmierci Mary minęło kilka miesięcy. Święta w Downton Abbey, nie było już tak wesołe jak dawniej. Henry oświadczył Georgowi, że postanowił wyjechać. Zostawił go z całą posiadłością na głowie, ale chłopak nie winił go za to. Wiedział jak bardzo kochał jego matkę i jeżeli w ten sposób musi poradzić sobie z jej śmiercią, będzie go wspierał w tej decyzji. Do tego czasu będzie robił co w jego mocy, żeby utrzymać posiadłość i dbać o interesy rodziny, ale nic ponad to.

\- Milordzie – Głos kamerdynera wyrwał chłopaka z zamyślenia.

\- Tak?

\- Nie ruszył Pan śniadania. - odpowiedział Thomas karcącym tonem – Znowu.

\- Nie jestem głodny. - blondyn już zaczął podnosić się od stołu, ale dłoń kamerdynera przytrzymała go w fotelu. Od incydentu w garderobie, Thomas starał się bardzo uważać na wszelki kontakt fizyczny, ale nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć jak chłopak się głodzi i popada w coraz większą depresję.

\- Owszem, jest Pan. - Kamerdyner zabrał filiżankę z zimną już kawą i nalał mu świeżej i gorącej. - Wystarczy już tego. - powiedział podając mu napój. Po chwili nałożył mu na talerz pieczywo i kawałek pieczeni. - Będę nad Panem stał, póki to nie zniknie z talerza. - Wyprostował się i patrzył wyczekująco na chłopaka. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając w stronę starszego mężczyzny i posłusznie zaczął jeść.

\- Podoba mi się kiedy przejmujesz dowodzenie. - zaśmiał się lekko, pierwszy raz od dawna, widząc groźne spojrzenie kamerdynera.

 

**Rok 1943**

**Czerwiec**

 

\- Thomas? - George, wszedł wesołym krokiem do gabinetu kamerdynera. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. - Thomas?! Co się stało?! - Chłopak podbiegł do mężczyzny, widząc jego zapłakaną twarz.

\- Oh... Sir... - Thomas wstał zza biurka i pospiesznie otarł łzy – Przepraszam... Ja... To tylko – podał mu list, który przyszedł przed kilkoma minutami. Chłopak przeczytał go pospiesznie, co chwilę zerkając na powstrzymującego szloch kamerdynera. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście, lekko zdziwiony, że mężczyzna jej nie odtrącił.

\- Kim był ten Jimmy? - zapytał delikatnie. - Czy wy...?

\- Nie. - Thomas próbował uśmiechnąć się, ale łzy dalej nie przestawały lecieć z jego oczu. - On... był kimś specjalnym, ale nie w ten sposób... - Thomas próbował określić relację jaka łączyła go z mężczyzną, ale żadne słowa nie oddawały charakteru ich przyjaźni w odpowiedni sposób. - Jimmy był moim bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. Był podobny do ciebie. - Kamerdyner spojrzał w górę, w oczy chłopaka, bo po chwili znów spuścić wzrok na list, który informował go o śmierci drogiego Jimma.

\- Bardzo mi przykro. - Chłopak podszedł, aby przytulić bruneta. Nie mógł znieść smutku na jego twarzy. Chciał, żeby powrócił Thomas, którego znał. Ten wesoły, miły i mądry mężczyzna. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, żeby znów taki był. - Thomasie. - chłopak położył dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, a ten wbrew sobie pozwolił sobie wtulić w nią twarz. - Spójrz na mnie. - Poprosił miękko, a brunet otworzył oczy. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Widział smutek w jego oczach i jednocześnie to co zawsze chciał w nich zobaczyć. Czystą miłość, która zaczynała wygrywać z jego rozsądkiem. W tym momencie mężczyzna nachylił się do przodu i złożył na jego ustach rozpaczliwy pocałunek. Oderwał się po chwili ze strachem w oczach.

\- Przepraszam. Ja nie... - nie dokończył zdania, bo chłopak przyciągnął go spowrotem do siebie, całując go mocno. Napierał na jego usta, walcząc tak długo, aż Thomas poddał się i objął go, wplatając dłonie w jego jasne włosy.

Kamerdyner opadł na kanapę stojącą obok, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. George siedział na nim okrakiem i ani na chwilę nie przestawał go całować. Jego ręce w końcu mogły robić to na co miały ochotę od lat. Przesuwał dłońmi po torsie mężczyzny gładząc wszystkie ukryte pod ubraniem mięśnie. Kiedy jego spodnie stały się nieznośnie ciasne, zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o krocze bruneta. Z ich ust zaczęły wydostawać się delikatne pojękiwania.

Starszy mężczyzna odchylił głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając chłopakowi dostęp do swojej szyi i pozwolił mu rozpiąć swoją koszulę. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, blondyn pozbył się swojej. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to ręka delikatnie wkradająca się w jego spodnie. Jej długie, posuwiste ruchy, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Tym razem to jego ręce błądziły, badając nagi tors chłopaka, powoli zjeżdżając coraz niżej i zaciskając się na jego pośladkach.

George chwycił jego dłoń, by po chwili wziąć je do ust oblizując dokładnie. Kiedy były już odpowiednio nawilżone, skierował jego dłoń spowrotem na swoje pośladki. Nie czekając dłużej, brunet wszedł w niego, palcami, obserwując jak zmienia się twarz chłopaka. Poraziło go jego piękno, kiedy jęczał z rozkoszy, którą to on mu dawał. Jego palce zaczęły poruszać się coraz szybciej, rozciągając go jak najlepiej.

\- Proszę... już... - wysapał w jego szyję, przygryzając lekko obojczyk kamerdynera i jednocześnie śliniąc dłoń, nawilżał penisa bruneta. - Nie wytrzymam już dłużej. - opierał głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, raz po raz pocierając swoim członkiem o brzuch mężczyzny, rozpaczliwie szukając tarcia. Kiedy tylko Thomas wyjął z niego palce, chłopak natychmiast nakierował swoje wejście na jego przyrodzenie i opadł na nie, z głośnym jękiem. Oplatał go dłońmi, przytulając się mocno i raz po raz unosząc się i opadając. Wydawał z siebie dźwięki, które tylko jeszcze bardziej podniecały kamerdynera, który nie pozostawał mu dłużny coraz mocniej wypychając biodra do przodu. Czuł jak dłoń mężczyzny chaotycznie porusza się na jego członku. Wiedział, że jest już blisko szczytu.

\- George ja... - Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie nazwać go po imieniu, a chłopak wpił się w jego usta w tej samej chwili w której obaj, prawie równocześnie skończyli. Pozwolił mu się z siebie wysunąć, aby zaraz opaść na jego kolana i uwięzić go w uścisku. Nie miał siły się od niego odsunąć. Nie chciał być nawet centymetr dalej, do końca swojego życia.

 

**Rok 1943**

**Wrzesień**

 

\- Thomas! - Milord, wbiegł do domu wejściem dla służby, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. - Thomasie! Chodź tu szybko!

\- Co się stało?! - Kamerdyner wypadł ze swojego gabinetu, na jego palcach rozlał się atrament z pióra, kiedy wybiegał zza biurka. - Co się dzieje?!

\- Thomasie zobacz! - George w dłoniach trzymał małą kulkę białego futra.

\- Na miłość boską! - zagrzmiał Thomas - Nie możesz wbiegać do domu wrzeszcząc z powodu kota! Trwa wojna!

\- Ależ to jest nagły wypadek. - blondyn przecisnął się obok wyższego mężczyzny, wszedł do jego gabinetu i usiadł na podłodze obok kominka, starając się ogrzać kota. - Nie stój jak słup soli! Przynieś mu mleka. Tylko niech będzie ciepłe!

\- Oh nie ma mowy, żebym kiedykolwiek...

 

***5 minut później***

 

\- Chyba Cię polubił – zaśmiał się blondyn, patrząc jak mały, jeszcze ślepy kociak, pije mleko, którym karmi go kamerdyner.

Thomas odpowiedział jedynie groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Skąd go Pan wziął?

\- Kiedy wracałem do domu, zobaczyłem jak jego matka leży na boku drogi. Prawie go przegapiłem przez ten śnieg. Zupełnie nie było go w nim widać, ale usłyszałem jak piszczy, więc podszedłem to sprawdzić. Mam nadzieję, że nie leżał zbyt długo w tym śniegu i mrozie. - George wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego stanem zwierzaka. - Chwyciłem go na ręce, owinąłem szalikiem i przybiegłem prosto tutaj. Myślisz, że uda się go uratować?

\- Nie wiem. Jest jeszcze bardzo mały... Nawet jeśli uda mu się przeżyć, nie może Pan trzymać kota w domu.

\- Dlaczego? Henry wyjechał. Moja matka..., w każdym razie. Teraz, kiedy jestem tu sam, chyba mogę zdecydować, czy zamieszka z nami kot?

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma, żadnego "ale" – George podszedł do mężczyzny, i objął go od tyłu, układając brodę na jego ramieniu, tak, żeby móc obserwować jedzącego kota.

\- Milordzie! Ktoś może tu wejść! - syknął brunet, obracając nerwowo głowę, żeby sprawdzić, czy drzwi jego gabinetu są zamknięte.

\- Przestań być takim trzęsiportkiem. - zaśmiał się blondyn i ucałował go w policzek – Zdecydowanie przyda nam się towarzystwo, nawet jeśli to będzie tylko kot.

 

**Rok 1944**

**Styczeń**

 

\- George... - wysapał brunet, między kolejnymi pocałunkami, jakimi obsypywał go, siedzący na nim chłopak. - ...George, kot...

\- Mam być jak kot? - zamruczał mu do ucha i zaczął jeszcze bardziej ocierać się o nagi tors mężczyzny.

\- Nie to, ten kotmhmmmm mmmm – Próbował powiedzieć, ale jego usta zostały zajęte czymś innym. - George! - Brunet wpił palce w jego biodra, zmuszając do oderwania się na chwilę od tego czym zajęty był jego partner.

\- Co? - zapytał w końcu trochę bardziej przytomnie.

\- Ten cholerny kot, siedzi i się gapi. - wskazał głową na zwierzaka, siedzącego e rogu łóżka.

\- To tylko kot. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – powiedział blondyn i wpił się ustami w szyję kochanka.

\- Jak mam nie zwracać uwagi? - Thomas, spróbował strącić go nogą, ale zwierzak, tylko najeżył się, prychnął i nie ruszył z miejsca.

\- Carson! - chłopak machnął ręką, przeganiając kota.

\- To najgorsze imię jakie mogłeś mu dać. - Thomas upewnił się, że kot uciekł do szafy, zanim spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Przecież chodzi za tobą i pilnuje każdego twojego kroku, zupełnie jak oryginał. - blondyn zachichotał, wracając do składania mokrych pocałunków na szyi mężczyzny.

\- No właśnie! Ohhhh... - To co George robił z językiem, zupełnie odebrało brunetowi dalszą ochotę do kontynuowania tej rozmowy.

\- Możesz się teraz odegrać i zrobić coś bardzo niegrzecznego tuż przed jego nosem, bez żadnych konsekwencji. Mężczyzna złapał chłopaka w pasie i obrócił tak, że teraz to on leżał na nim.

\- Taki jest plan. - powiedział jeszcze, zanim zatopili się w pocałunkach.

 

**Rok 1944**

**Czerwiec**

 

\- Powinieneś to zrobić. - odezwał się brunet, kiedy zamknął za nimi drzwi sypialni. Przyjęcie w salonie skończyło się po kilku godzinach. Zebrali się na nim wszyscy liczący się jeszcze i bogaci właściciele z okolicy wraz z rodzinami. Każdy z nich próbował przedstawiać chłopakowi swoje córki w nadziei na poprawę swojej sytuacji w tych niepewnych czasach.

\- Zrobić co? - zapytał młodszy mężczyzna.

\- Oświadczyć się jej. - Thomas, składał ubrania po wieczornej kolacji i starannie układał je w szafie. Jego głos brzmiał poważniej niż zwykle. - Lady Amelia jest młoda, ładna, ma swój majątek. Zdecydowanie była najładniejszą dziewczyną na sali i widziałem, że dobrze wam się rozmawiało. - kontynuował Thomas - To, że trwa wojna niczego nie zmienia. Życie toczy się dalej. Powinieneś zabezpieczyć majątek, ten dom potrzebuje dziedzica. Jeśli tego nie...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Wrzasnął blondyn, a kot leżący do tej pory na fotelu, w kącie pokoju, schował się wystraszony pod łóżko.

\- George ja... - Kamerdyner spojrzał w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny. W jego oczach panowała czysta furia. Nigdy nie widział go tak wzburzonego. - Gdybyś tylko o tym pomyślał... nie miał bym nic przeciwko temu jeśli... - W tym momencie młodzieniec wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek.

\- POWIEDZIAŁEM PRZESTAŃ! JAK MOŻESZ W OGÓLE COŚ TAKIEGO SUGEROWAĆ?! - dom, był już opustoszały, po przyjęciu, ale George nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to czy słyszy go cały świat – Jak możesz mówić, że nie przeszkadza Ci, że będę z kimkolwiek innym?! - Jego głos zaczął się łamać – Jak możesz sugerować coś tak okropnego?! - Uderzał go raz po raz w klatkę piersiową, a z jego oczu zaczęły spływać niechciane łzy. Thomas stał bez ruchu przez cały ten czas. Dopiero, kiedy George opadł z sił i bezradnie wtulił twarz w jego tors, objął go mocno i gładząc go uspokajająca po włosach.

\- Przepraszam. - Szeptał mu do ucha raz po raz, pozwalając wczepić się w siebie, jakby był ostatnią stała rzeczą we wszechświecie. – Przepraszam... - Nigdy już nie poruszył tego tematu.

 

**Rok 1944**

**Październik**

 

Thomas głaskał chłopaka po nagim ramieniu. Czuł się szczęśliwy, nie mógł uwierzyć, że całe jego dotychczasowe cierpienie, potrafił wymazać ten jeden mężczyzna. Nie wiedział jak opisać to co w tej chwili czuł, ale po chwili słowa same zaczęły płynąć z jego ust.

\- Nie możesz tego pamiętać, ale kiedy miałeś 4 lata, próbowałem... – głos mu się lekko zachwiał – ...próbowałem skończyć ze sobą.

\- Co?! - George podniósł się, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Nikt mnie tu nie chciał, miałem opuścić Downton. Ten dom był dla mnie wszystkim, ta praca i Twoja rodzina. Nie widziałem nadziei, nie wiedziałem dla siebie przyszłości.

Chłopak przeczesał delikatnie dłonią jego czarne włosy, dodając mu otuchy i zachęcając do kontynuowania opowieści.

\- Kiedy obudziłem się w swoim pokoju, stałeś nad moim łóżkiem razem z Lady Mary. Powiedziała Ci, że jestem chory. Podobno nalegałeś żeby mnie zobaczyć i tak wchodziłeś wszystkim na głowę, że żadne wymówki nie dały rady Cię powstrzymać.

\- Zawsze stawiałem na swoim – uśmiechnął się przebiegle i pocałował go delikatnie w ramię.

\- To prawda – Thomas uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zerkając na białego kota leżącego w rogu łóżka – Przyniosłeś mi pomarańczę i powiedziałeś , że chcesz, żebym wyzdrowiał. Byłeś tak szczery, że znowu odzyskałem nadzieję. Przez kolejne dni przynosiłeś mi owoce, aż nie miałem gdzie ich układać.

\- Trzeba było je zjadać! - Thomas się cicho zaśmiał, widząc oburzoną minę blondyna. - Póki żyję, ten dom jest twoim domem, a ja zawsze będę twoją rodziną. Nieważne gdzie będziemy. - Powiedział już poważniej.

Thomas nie odpowiedział. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił chłopakowi wtulić się w swoją pierś. W ciemności pokoju wdychał jego zapach i pozwolił utulić się do snu odgłosem jego cichego oddechu.

 

**Rok 1945**

**Kwiecień**

 

Żyli szczęśliwie, aż do kwietnia 1945 roku. To właśnie wtedy Thomas zauważył, że George zrobił się bardziej poważny. Coraz częściej zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, przeglądał jakieś papiery, ale kiedy tylko Thomas wchodził, żeby przynieść mu filiżankę herbaty czy poinformować o kolejnym gościu, chował je natychmiast. Jednocześnie jego twarz z poważnej i zmartwionej wypełniała się uśmiechem. Nie był to jednak ten sam uśmiech, który kamerdyner znał całe jego życie. Za tym uśmiechem kryło się coś mrocznego, coś co za wszelką cenę młodszy mężczyzna starał się ukryć.

 

**Rok 1945**

**Maj**

 

\- Jesteś szalony! - Thomas wybuchł, słysząc co chłopak miał mu do powiedzenia - Nie możesz jechać na wojnę!

\- To mój obowiązek! - George również podniósł głos. - Ty walczyłeś! Mój ojciec walczył! Nie mogę cały ten czas chować się w tym domu jak tchórz! Otoczony resztkami rodzinnego majątku jak tarczą! Nie jestem lepszy od tych, którzy oddają życie w obronie tego kraju!

\- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz! Front to nie jest zabawa! - Thomas usiadł na skraju łóżka i próbował mówić spokojniej – Wierz mi. Nie chcesz tam iść. JA nie chcę, żebyś tam szedł.

Chłopak klęknął przed nim, chwytając w ręce jego dłonie i zmuszając, aby brunet spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Wojna już długo nie potrwa. Wrócę zanim się obejrzysz i nikt nie będzie się już nami interesował. Nie będą mogli mnie oskarżyć o tchórzostwo. - Brunet widział żar i prawdziwy zapał w jego oczach, ale wspomnienia jakie miał z okresu wojny, były tak przerażające, że nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Nie mógł pozwolić mu walczyć, wiedząc jak bardzo go to zniszczy.

\- Kiedy wrócisz, nie będziesz już tym samym człowiekiem.

\- Wtedy pomożesz mi znowu odnaleźć siebie. - George uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny i wtulił twarz w jego dłonie.

 

**Rok 1946**

**Sierpień**

**(Wersja 1)**

 

Thomas siedział w ciemnym pokoju. Zapach kurzu zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał. W ręku trzymał szklankę z resztką whiskey, którą nalał sobie dla odwagi. Tego zawsze mu brakowało. Zawsze był tchórzem, ale nie tym razem. Teraz będzie odważny. Teraz zrobi to po co tu przyszedł. Wojna się skończyła. Świat znowu skupiał się na odbudowywaniu wszystkiego z ruin, ale on był już zmęczony. Ilość bólu i cierpienia była już wystarczająca jak na jedno życie. Uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na zdjęcie stojące przed nim, przechylił zawartość szklanki. Uśmiechnięte oblicze Georga patrzyło na niego wesoło, kiedy unosił broń do skroni, pociągając za spust.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam na pocieszenie wersję drugą. 
> 
> Rok 1946  
> Sierpień  
> (Wersja 2, gorsza, ckliwa, i wywołująca cukrzycę xD)
> 
> Chodził po opustoszałych pokojach, próbując zapamiętać wszystkie, nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Chciał wyryć w pamięci obraz domu, w którym spędził większość swojego życia i który to życie odmienił.  
> Teraz, kiedy wojna się skończyła, a zaczęła odbudowa świata, nastał czas na nowe początki. To była szansa na zostawienie za sobą przeszłości i wyruszenie do zupełnie nowych miejsc, aby budować przyszłość.  
> Usłyszał dźwięk samochodowego klaksonu, dobiegający z podjazdu. Rozejrzał się ostatni raz i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
> Za kierownicą siedział, młody mężczyzna. Kiedy Thomas wsiadł do auta, biały kocur, zamknięty w koszu na tylnym siedzeniu, miauknął wesoło na przywitanie, a blondyn siedzący za kierownicą, chwycił jego dłoń.  
> \- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, widząc jak brunet patrzy w stronę Downton Abbey.  
> Barrow spojrzał mu w oczy i odwzajemnił uścisk.  
> \- Tak.  
> \- Jesteś pewny?  
> \- Jak jeszcze niczego. - Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Możemy ruszać.  
> Obejrzał się jeszcze raz, kiedy ruszyli żwirowym podjazdem w stronę nowego, lepszego życia.


End file.
